The original Mavericks
by Malkan
Summary: What will you do to belong, how much would you sacrifice for those you care about? Blues. Rated for violence in future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
It was night in the desert and the multicolored sand was releasing its heat after a long hot day, with multicolored lights glowing from the sand and the occasional noise of chemical explosion echoing in the air. In the mid 20XX before the existence of robots, toxic waste had become a major problem for the newly reindustrialized countries of Post world war three. Along with the normal pollution that had started saturating the earth decades before there had also been a lot of other war related toxins that proved difficult to destroy. The scientists of the Second Rainbow, who were working on repairing the most extensive damage of world war three, had never really gotten any kind of solution on the toxic crises and so had agreed to bury it temporarily in one of the most desolate places on earth: The Ukrainian Desert(created during the second phase of the war). This went so well that, after the Second Rainbow had finished it purpose, the industrial countries´ had not only not dug the chemicals up to get rid of them completely, as the Second Rainbow had assumed they would, but rather added much more of their own industrial strength toxic waste for "storage" until better (read: less expensive) means of disposal was discovered. After several years of this the first barrels started leaking and seeping to the surface, coloring the sand with all the shades of the rainbow, and before anybody could do anything to stop it, the former safe (if hot) area had become so toxic that no living thing could come anywhere near the area without special suits and only a madman would live in the toxic radioactive hell that had been created (which in fact attracted its current resident). There was only one building there now, although it was fairly large for a building, a castle in fact, stylishly made and insulated against all natural hazards by the latest in technology...  
Well stylish if you happen to have a fetish for skulls, turrets and strange pointy things, as this castle's residential madman apparently had.  
His name was Albert J. Wily and he was currently resting between attempting to take over the world, creating robots of mass destruction and destroying his nemisis.  
But not all the beings in the fortress were resting. One in particular was moving quickly through the fortress, moving past security cameras and guard drones without making so much as single sound. This uninvited guest moved from shadow to shadow, ever moving closer to the center of the compound until he finally stopped at a worn old wooden door. After briefly inspecting the doorway, and disconnecting certain innocent looking wires, it soundlessly entered the dimly lit room and looked around.  
He never stopped being amazed at how little space Wiley really needed as the room was a lot less than a percentage of the whole castle. It was suspiciously empty of everything he normally expected to find in such spaces (probably because it was newly made). Having only a small work bench in the middle which happened to be occupied by somebody, a small portable kitchen, a door to a bathroom and a bed inbuilt in the wall. The uninvited guest looked around and seeing no guards anywhere or detecting any disturbances he proceeded towards the figure in black armor that lay on the table.  
He almost tripped over Wily who was fast asleep in his clothes on the floor but managed to catch himself in time and stepped past him.  
The being on the table appeared to be a tall humanoid robot armed in black armor over spider steel chain shirt. He had a large blue gem in the middle of his breastplate and another in his strange snake like helmet which lay beside him. Gold lines lay across his upturned shoulder guards and along the fins of the helmet. His face which had the same cold perfection as a statue (and most other robots) with purple hair framing the face and strange purple kohl like markings under his eyes.  
Satisfied this was what he was looking for. The guest took out a small bag and laid it on the table; from it he took a small surgically sharpened knife and cut three small but deep cuts into the androids upper neck. The guest then took some small pliers and extracted three triangular computer chips from the cuts and took them in its left hand and crushed them into fine white powder. With the other hand he took out three seemingly identical chips and installed them into the holes it had made. When he finished the guest took out a small torch and melted the pieces of synthetic skin he had cut together again.  
Before walking out he stopped as he saw Wily lying on the floor, and grumbling to himself, carried him to his bed and pulled the sheet over him.  
After surveying the room for the last time for anything he had dropped he calmly walked out, shutting off the light as he did so(knowing that Wily wouldn't notice either way) and left like the shadow he was. 


	2. Part one,chapter one:Alive

All characters are owned by capcom and not me, nuff said  
  
Part one: Prototype Chapter one: Alive  
  
I remember the moment of my first awakening vividly, and I can honestly tell that few things can compare to the feeling of newness and beauty everything seems to have when you are born, indeed sometimes I pity the humans for not understanding it and I honestly wonder if things would have turned out differently for them if they could only remember like I can.  
Diary of a prototype  
  
Let's put it like this:  
  
Imagine a galaxy made entirely out of numbers. Suns are programs, planets are memory files, moons are bits of data and the occasional apparently unrelated streams of numbers are comets.  
All is made from ones and zeros.  
All revolves around a center that is only a dull blackness.  
Then all of the sudden in the center there appears a tiny white light which starts to slowly grow. As it grows it starts to envelope the rest of the "galaxy" and with each piece of data it consumes it continues to grow faster and faster, growing in intelligence and understanding as it does so, until it has swallowed all the data. And then:  
"I"  
"I am"  
"What am I?"  
"Who am I?" "What is my purpose?"  
"Why do I exist?"  
"Who made me?"  
"What am I suppose to do now?"  
Numbers and information flowed through the light as it slowly became aware of itself, what it was and what its purpose was, but most importantly what to do next.  
It opened its eyes.  
  
"Activation successful, unit online" The computerized voice said mixing with the sound of birds singing outside as the android slowly awoke to life. The first thing it saw was a field of deep purple and it took almost a full second to realize that it was lying face up on a table and looking at the ceiling of what seemed to be some kind of lab. The walls were a bright, rich red but were almost completely covered with all manner of computers and technical equipment and smelled strongly of oil. On one wall was a window made from some unidentified material and behind it were two entities who appeared human beside it was a reinforced iron door, another smaller window was set high up in the opposite wall and it was from there the birdsong came.  
  
He, not it the android observed that he seemed to be male, quickly ran a diagnosis on itself as he tested his joints for any malfunctions, finding none he looked onto a nearby metal frame to observe his form for the first time.  
  
He was exactly 1,76 m long with fine reddish-brown silk steel threads on top of his head(which were apparently called hairs) brown eyes and a face free of any kind of deformity or scars, his teeth were straight and made from titanium-alloy covered with some white stone like material. He did not know it at the time, but he would have appeared handsome to most humans, except perhaps for something distinctively inhuman about him. Most of his body was covered with some kind of cloth, blue stitched pants for the bottom part and a black short sleeved shirt for the upper part. The rest of his body was built to look human with a tough synthetic skin and an almost unbreakable titanium-alloy skeletal structure. According to his files he was made to resemble a human between the ages of 16-19. His feet and hands were bare and looked perfectly humans except that they surprisingly lacked any nails.  
  
A soft cough made him look around again and he saw the two humans he had previously observed standing behind the window. They were both smiling. The one on the right was taller with salt and pepper colored hair which was thinning on the top. He had soft brown eyes over a kind if homely face with a mustache. He like the other was dressed in a white lab coat stained with all manner of liquids. His companion was a smaller and heavier man with a full white beard and hair. His eyes were a deep blue and glittered with an absent minded intellect. They both seemed to be in their later years though the android (having nothing to compare with) could only guess the years. They both seemed to be watching his eyes carefully.  
  
"Can I assist you?" The android asked in a flat tone.  
  
"You know who we are?" The taller one asked.  
  
"Of course I know who you are, you programmed the knowledge into me yourself. You are Doctor Albert Julian Wiley, professor of cybernetic technology and applied physics." He pointed to the taller human. "And you are Doctor Thomas Xavier Light, Professor of chemistry and microprogramming." He looked to the smaller man. "You are my creators" He said helpfully  
  
"Please state your name, function and programming." The shorter man who was had been walking around him looking for any flaws.  
  
"I am unit DRN000, Blues, codename Protoman. My function is to assist in the construction and development of future generations of Androids and robots, to assist the Center of Cybernetic Development in cornering the cybernetic market and to serve as assistant to Doctor Albert J. Wiley and Thomas Xavier Light." Protoman noticed that neither scientist seemed altogether pleased with the second part of that." My programming prohibits me from killing any human, I must protect my creators at all cost and I must too the furthest of my ability protect myself from harm. Was that satisfactory Doctor Light."  
  
"Huh, what, oh yes it was fine" Dr. Light said absent mindedly as he lifted Blues foot to see if his foot was holding up to pressure. Dr. Wily eventually hushed him away as he saw Protomans confused expression.  
  
"Well it looks like you are working fine so I think it's time to show you the rest of your home" Wily said over Lights objections on further tests and turned towards the door to leave  
  
Taking one last look around the room Blues followed the scientists out. 


End file.
